Amy Who?
by jenny0198
Summary: Reese and Fusco think that Root looks like a certain actress


**Amy Who?**

"Amy who?" shouted Reese from the kitchen of the safe house where he was getting some fresh bottles of beer and replenishing the bowls of snacks. "Acker. Amy Acker. She's an actress" responded Fusco from the living room "Check it out when you're back"

Reese came back and handed Fusco a bottle, putting the bowls on the table "What's up, Detective Fusco?" he said, sitting on the couch next to him and stuffing some peanuts into his mouth. "Do you think this girl looks like Root?" said Fusco curiously, working the TV's remote control and activating the screen "It's some sort of science fiction show. They're all clones or something and Acker is the doctor looking after them"

Reese looked at the screen "No, the poor woman's all scarred up. I'm surprised that she gets any acting gigs" he said with a straight face. Fusco looked pityingly at him "Sometimes I'm ashamed for you, Reese. It's just make-up. Take them away and she's just like Root"

"Hmm, maybe you're right" said Reese, chewing his peanuts "She's got nice hair anyway. Legs aren't bad either"

"You know" said Fusco thoughtfully "I don't think I've ever seen Root's legs. She's always in jeans and t-shirt – nothing very feminine. Practical for our work though"

Reese looked smug "I've seen Root in a dress. When we – Root, Harold, and me – were undercover at that wedding last year. She looked really nice: Harold thought so too – they were dancing pretty close together and slipped away later in the evening"

Fusco looked surprised "Hey, I'm not judging, they're both grown-up people. If they made each other happy for a while, that's no problem"

"Whoa, look at this. Your clone doctor is getting all seductive" said Reese, concentrating on the screen where the subject of their discussion was now in black lingerie, sitting on a bed and talking to a man.

"Wow" said Fusco appreciatively "I've certainly never seen Root like _that_. Actually I always figured she only used guys to further her evil plans, especially before she worked with us. I thought it was kinda sad that she never had anyone special, she's actually a fine looking woman"

"Yeah" frowned Reese "All of us are pretty crappy at relationships. Well, except you, Lionel – you're the most normal of us. I quite envy you really – you've got a son and everything". Fusco turned to face him "Detective Riley that may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Maybe the nicest thing that _anyone_ has ever said to me". Reese grinned "Don't get all mushy on me, Fusco. Hey, let's check YouTube for this Acker: maybe she was in other shows"

To their surprise there were quite a lot: she had done several science fiction/fantasy series (not really Reese or Fusco's favourites). She also guest-starred in others and both Reese and Fusco thought she looked very fetching in the wet-suit that she wore on one episode "Reckon Root would wear one for us?" asked Fusco hopefully. "No chance" said Reese "No need for one in our work. Besides they rub you in all sorts of sensitive places – I did some sea jobs when I was in the Rangers. Proper wet-work". Fusco sighed with disappointment and they carried on searching for videos. They viewed a couple from some fan conventions but were somewhat disappointed with the real-life person "She seems a bit giggly" said Reese "Not like Root at all. On the other hand she's probably a lot nicer person than Root is most of the time"

"Most people are nicer than Root is most of the time" agreed Fusco "Bet Acker wouldn't be much help in a fire-fight with Samaritan either. She's just shy is all – lots of actors are: they hide behind the characters I guess. Hmm, let's see what Google says about her" He gave a surprised grunt "Well, waddya know. She's a Texan like Root, only from Dallas. You went to Texas with Carter that time: are the girls there extra cute?"

"Nothing special" said Reese, casually dismissing millions of women "Maybe Acker's a stage name – she could be a Groves. Or there are Groves in the family tree"

"Hmm, aren't trees usually in groves rather than the other way round?" quipped Fusco. He looked concerned "That's the sort of fancy intellectual joke that Finch would make – I gotta be more careful"

Reese grinned "If they made a TV series about us, Lionel, who would you like to play you?" Fusco frowned and pursed his lips, thinking "I oughta say Brad Pitt or someone like that but I'm a realist so I reckon… I dunno. I don't really know about any actors, not modern ones. Actually Brad Pitt would be good as you – you're the handsome yet tortured one. I'm the faithful sidekick – like Tonto and the Lone Ranger"

"You know that 'tonto' means stupid, right?" said Reese "And you're not stupid, Fusco, no matter how Root treats you"

"Oh yeah, I know that" replied Fusco "Don't worry about it. Anyway doesn't 'kemo sabe' mean coyote crap or something?"

"I think that's just a story – but it ought to be true" grinned Reese, reaching for more peanuts. He grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels, stopping at one.

"Hey" said Reese "Do you think this girl Sarah looks like Shaw?"


End file.
